An object lens driving apparatus used in a conventional optical head includes a lens holder supported by a plurality of resilient bodies, an object lens fixed in the vicinity of the center of the lens holder, and a focusing coil wound around the periphery of the lens holder. As a winding method of the focusing coil, there are known a method (i.e., direct winding) in which the focusing coil is directly wound around the lens holder and is fixed to the lens holder, and a method in which the focusing coil previously formed to be wound in a shape larger than the lens holder is fit to the outside of the lens holder in the direction of the optical axis of the object lens, and is fixed to the lens holder by adhesion (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 through 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-173556 (FIG. 1).
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-173557 (FIG. 1).
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-265480 (FIG. 1).
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-319006 (FIG. 8).